


Злоба

by Lena013



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hate, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychological Warfare, Psychology, spite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: И Король Ада улыбается приветливо, радостно, как маленький ребёнок, получивший долгожданную сладость.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 13





	Злоба

Жизнь среди людей готовит тебя к тому, что ты попадешь в Ад, _потому что быть праведным невозможно._ Этот мир устроен абсурдно нелепо; справедливость — это сказка для глупых умов, верящих в лучшее; и реальность безжалостно затолкает тебя на самое дно после смерти. Аластор не обманывался, никогда — его человеческая жизнь лишь череда неудач, и повод, чтобы ненавидеть, чтобы презирать само существование человечества. Аластор даже умер бессмысленно, _случайно,_ и это злит настолько, что глаза наливаются кровью, а своего убийцу хочется разодрать голыми руками, плевать, что всю жизнь был немощным и слабым, плевать-плевать-плевать.

Аластор-человек был хилым неудачником, который не мог ничего сделать. Аластор-демон был переполнен затаённой злобой на всё живое _и мёртвое,_ ненависть в нём переливалась через край, и здесь, в Аду, давала невероятную силу. Ни один другой человек не смог бы сколотить себе репутацию ходячего кошмара меньше чем за полвека, и потому на него обратили внимание.

Аластор считал, что улыбка — показатель превосходства, и не опускал уголки губ ни на секунду, превращая выражения лица в застывший оскал. Радио-демон смотрит на того, кем пугают их, людей, наверху _и хочет расхохотаться._ Люцифер создан, чтобы **не** оправдывать ожидания, спросите его Отца и братьев, они всё подтвердят. Люцифер улыбается не менее остро и довольный жизнью, что хочется сделать ему какую-то пакость. Люцифер смотрит внимательно, выискивающее и смеётся весело, задорно, совсем неманерно держась за живот.

— Ты сгусток злобы, — говорит он, переводя дыхания; сверкая глазами с янтарными белками и вытянутой хищной абсолютно чёрной радужкой, — _мне нравится._

И Король Ада улыбается приветливо, радостно, как маленький ребёнок, получивший долгожданную сладость. И Аластора впервые за много лет передёргивает, интуиция с помехами орёт о неприятностях, а разум с голосом почему-то соглашается на предложения чая и партии в карты.

У Люцифера пальцы тонкие, музыкальные и заострённые достаточно, чтобы выколоть глаз или снести кому-то голову при желании. У Люцифера игромания, скука в бесконечности бытия и ложь в каждом слове, жесте, _дыхании._ У Люцифера отчаянное желание найти собеседника, который продержится с ним дольше получаса и который не потеряет своей неординарности; он проверяет, изучает и постоянно болтает или напевает приевшийся мотивчик из рекламы; и выигрывает он с завидным постоянством, но по какой-то ему одному ведомой причине продолжает давать попытку за попыткой.

Где-то на шестьдесят пятой Люцифер проигрывает, радуется и огорчается одновременно, он уже надеялся, что выпадет его любимое число — _не судьба._ Аластор не верит в судьбу, не верит в случай, но верит в чётко продуманные шаги и планы, а также может распознать чужие. Аластор порывается уйти, проходит собеседника, просторный зал, массивные двери, но чужой простодушный голос всё равно настигает его:

— Хочешь уничтожить Ад? — и Люцифер даже не поворачивается, тасует карты, переворачивая масти к верху, вытягивая пару-тройку лишних тузов. Аластор молчит, не двигается, заинтересованно скосив глаза в бок. Люцифер рядом, насмешливо протягивает позабытые карты. — Удачи.

А пожелание искреннее, личное и на секунду чудится, что даже маска простоватости спадает. Аластор знает, что люди наверху правы только в одном. Злости в нём намного больше, чем в каком-то человеке, хоть он и вручил ему полный карт-бланш — Аластор смеётся через режущие слух радиопомехи.

_Люцифер действительно очень давно возненавидел всё сущее._


End file.
